Rei Hino's Story
by KamiyaSenshi
Summary: Rei Hino realizes how much friendship can mean so much, if it weren't for countless arguments.


Yelling at Usagi-chan was the last thing I've done to her. We had a big huge argument, and next thing I knew, she walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her. I threw myself onto my chair, and just meeped. I didn't know why we must be so cruel to each other, but I knew we had some sort of a friendship. *sigh* I just wish I could see her again. I never even got a chance to say anything GOOD to her. I just feel like all this is my fault, and it probably is. If it weren't for me being such a bitch all the time, if I hadn't nagged so much, she'd still be here. But it's no use regretting everything I had already done, it's just no use anymore. Now I've just got no reason to live anymore. What's the point in life without having one true friend?

It was morning when I received the phone call. Minako kicked me right onto my behind and threw the phone at me. I was so weary that I almost forgot about the phone call, and almost went straight back to sleep. But Minako screamed incredibly LOUD into my ear and so that just made me jump to my feet. I picked up the phone, and asked who was speaking.

She told me her name was Miss Ryio. At the moment, I didn't have a clue who Miss Ryio was, and why was she calling me so early in the morning, and how in the world did she ever get my phone number? I asked her these curious questions, but she didn't exactly answered them. I suppose it seemed as if she were ignoring me. I didn't bother to argue with her, I didn't want to make myself troublesome, but after I asked her these questions, she just went on straight telling me about something I don't think I ever wanted to hear . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Yes. Usagi Tsukino was at my house for a few days. But after the 8th day, she got up and left. She didn't tell me where she was going, she just left. I don't know what to say to you, Miss Hino, but all I know is that Usagi is somewhere out there lingering into the streets, in the shadows of the night, and in the light of the sun. Possibly, you would like to find her? Oh, by the way, you don't know me. So I don't think I'll bother telling you who I am."_

"So you mean to tell me that Usagi stayed at YOUR house? What in the world do you mean?? Surely, Usagi only hangs around those she knows, not just some stranger that she hasn't even known for a split second. You need to explain this to me some more. What you are saying is absolutely strange, because... one thing, I don't know you. How do I know whether you're telling the truth or not?"

_"Well, when was the last time you saw Usagi Tsukino? Did it ever occur to you that you haven't seen her in a quitesome few days?"_

~~~~~~~~~~

I threw the phone down. All this sinking into my heart and my thoughts just gave me grief. I didn't know what to think. After a while, that lady didn't call me anymore. I just don't think she was somebody Usagi knew well enough, and I just didn't believe that Usagi was gone. What ever did happen to all those good times when I used to hang around with her? We had a friendship going. Okay, so I guess I DID.. yell at her at times, but I didn't mean any harm. Not to her and not to anyone else. That's just me, and I guess you gotta accept me for me. 

I received more info on Usagi-chan's whereabouts. The information I received was of NO help to me, since no one knew anything. I just felt more depressed and unhappy each day that passed by without having Usagi in it. I wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. But then I saw something on TV. I rubbed my eyes, and as I watched, tears slowly started to fall away from me. Feeling the anger and sadness and upsetness, and all the grieve and anguish and fustration, to see how many people were standing around, how many reporters were standing around, this helpless little girl, with petite attributes. Oh how could they. People were staring, people were yelling, some were even trying to rip the blanket over from this helpless girl's face. I guess they wanted to see who it was. But I couldn't help it. I automatically knew who it was. I didn't bother to listen and watch any further, I slowly got up from my bed and pressed the 'power' button. I sank back into my bed, in between my blankets and my pillows... and I just cried.

~Rei Hino


End file.
